Sagacity
by shadowno
Summary: when mysterious deaths start occuring in a small city, L investigates, not knowing what he is truly setting himself up for
1. Chapter 1

A/N This Fan Fic will be written by both myself, Shadowno, and a very good friend of mine, Le Pecore Nere. For those of you who like it, her link is on my profile page.

Ba ba Black Sheep, what think you of me? Let's finish it this time.

Update: In a hilarious turn of events... this is now a solo project, my partner having to pull out do to personal obligations, not to worry. I said Let's finish it, and damn it, I will

Prologue

Among Shinigami, Shinai was well known, but rarely mentioned. All disassociated from him, save one of his brethren. Ryuk was an outsider as well, though some still associated with him. Jokes were his game, but he bore easily, hence his interest in Shinai. Shinai was mad, and completely unpredictable. He made his way through the sharp ground spikes, residing here in hopes to be left alone. His hopes were found unanswered however, as Ryuk soon appeared before him.

"How is it you're..." Ryuk began, but Shinai cut him off.

"Drop it. What do you want."

"I can't confer with an old friend?"

"No, I believe you are incapable of that."

"Very well, there's something I wanted to tell you about."

"make it fast."

"Our world is so boring. I'm going to go to the human world." Ryuk explained.

Shinai stared blankly at him before blinking two of his three eyes. "It's not much better."

"Ah, but i'm going to make it more lively." Ryuk responded, holding up a Death Note. "Old Shido will soon find his Death Note missing."

"What a shock. Is that all?" Shinai said stoicly.

"No, I'm going to drop it in the human world, and let a human pick it up."

Shinai went to respond, but actually found himself unable to. His interest had actually been captured. "A human? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, I read it in some Elder books. Of course, there are rules."

"Rules? Like what."

"Well, unlike us, a human needs both the name and face of the person they write down. Also, by touching the Death Note, they would be able to see us. If we prevent the death of someone who is using a death note, we will die."

"well, there's one upside then." Shinai said. "Is that all?"

"No, a human does not extend their life like we do. Also, for half their lifespan, they can receive the gift of our eyes. And lastly, if they loose possetion, they can no longer see you. Also, our basic rules apply."

"I see." Shinai said. "A very useful conversation Ryuk."

"Where are you going?" Ryuk asked, watching as Shinai walked away.

"To the human world. I've been trapped here too long."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Yeah, I'm a screw up. Everyone reading this, yes you included. I am one of the worst human beings on the planet. Remember that ok? Alright, and BTW. You know who you are, figure I may as well say it here too. I'm sorry for what I put you through, ok? Alright, let's get this disaster over with.

Chapter 1

It was freezing cold in Ypsilanti Michigan. Nathan Spinner was walking along, following his daily routine. Shivering, he rubbed his hands together. It was a freaking cold winter, that was for sure. It was snowing like mad, adding even more to the six inches already accumulated. Nathan smirked to himself, as he thought about his paper. Definitely a perfect paper, if he had ever written one. He was the top of his class. However, today would be different for him. "What's that?" He asked aloud, seeing the dark object laying a few feet off of the path. Nathan walked over to it, and seeing that it was a notebook, picked it up.

"Death Note?" He read, staring at the note book. "This could be one of those psycho killer diary's." He flipped through the pages, but found it empty. "Well, doesn't seem it's been used. I can always use the extra paper though." he thought to himself, setting his bag down, and slipping the note book inside. Then, picking up his bag, he checked his phone. "damn, it's already five thirty. I'm running late." He said, shocked, and continued to half walk, half jog the rest of his way home. He turned into his driveway, and was halfway up the stairs when the door swung open.

"NATHANIEL R. SPINNER, what took you so long to get home!" the angry, dumpy, short woman demanded.

"M...mom, I'm sorry. It was slippery, and..."

"Shut it! Just get inside, and go straight to your room!" the woman bellowed, stepping to the side, and motioning him inside. Nathan, knowing better than to disobey his mother, did as she told him swiftly, and started up the stairs.

"and don't you dare leave your room until I call you down for dinner!" Mrs. Spinner added, slamming the door loudly. "and you just wait until your father gets home."

Head hanging low, Nathan walked up the stairs, and entered his room, closing the door behind. He set his bag onto his desk, and fell into his bed.

==##==

It was dark out, and the snow hadn't let up all day. By the time Jason Nickles got to the house, there had to be at least a foot of snow on the ground. That didn't stop him though, this plan was too good to pass up. He snuck up the dark driveway, and jumped the low fence. Staying low, and out of site. He got to the back yard, and found himself faced with his challenge. Climbing carefully onto the deck table, convienently cleared of snow by it's anal retentive owners, he grabbed the edge of the porch's roof, and pulled himself up onto it. Making his way carefully over the slippery roof, he reached the window, and looked inside. There he was, sleeping in the bed like a baby, while Jason was freezing his ass off.

"Oh, you'll get yours, you fucking fag." Jason said through gritted teeth, and eased the window open. Climbing inside, he saw the school bag on the desk. Without thinking twice, he grabbed it and through it out of the window, following close after it. Once back outside, he silently slid the window closed, and grabbed the bag. Making his way to the edge of the roof, his footing gave way, and he fell. Careful not to yell, he slid off the roof. Luckily for Jason, the snow was able to break his fall quite well. Grabbing the back, and wiping the snow off of him, he ran back around the side of the house, and vanished into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jason Nickles cut the engine of his car, letting it coast silently into his driveway. Not that his mother would of cared that he was out so late, but if he woke up Sam, his stepfather, there'd be hell to pay. Jason sat in his car, looking at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He lifted his hand up to his face, his fingers grazing over the bruise on his right cheek. Grabbing the stolen book bag, he climbed out of his car, and closed the door silently. Knowing better than to try the front door, he went around the back of his house, and used the door to the basement. The basement wasn't much to look at, and was freezing, but it was home. Jason threw the bag down on his bed, and flopped down next to it. Above him, he heard the soft squeaking of bed springs, accompanied by the pathetic moan, more like groan of a walrus than anything human. Putting on his headphones, he reached over and unzipped the bag.

Jason went through the contents of the bag, looking for anything that might be of value, or interest. He went through the books, throwing them aside almost immediately as he drew them out, and then got to the many notebooks. Jason flipped through them, finding nothing but class notes, and graded assignments. Throwing them on top of the text books, he lifted the bag to throw it down with them when he felt something inside shift. He looked over at the pile, counting the notebooks, and then looked back at the bag, all the assignments having there own notebooks. Curious, he reached inside and pulled out the last note book.

"Death note?" he said, reading the cover. He chuckled to himself. Nate Spinner? A murder list? This was too good to be true. Curious as to Nathan would of written down, he flipped open the cover, disappointed to find it blank. "Figures." he said, standing up, and walking over to his desk. He set the old notebook down, and sat down in front of it. Picking up a pen, he thought about who he should write down first. The first face that came into his head was his math teacher. Laughing to himself, he wrote down his name.

Jason jumped at the sound of the banging at his door, followed by his stepfather's voice. "quiet the fuck down, down there!" he said angrily, and then Jason heard footsteps walking away. Standing up from his desk, Jason slid the notebook into a drawer, and shut it. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was already two A.M. He walked over to his bed, and lay down in it. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about the look that would be on Nathan's face the next day. Suddenly, Jason's eyes flew open, and he sat up, looking around his room. He felt like he was being watched, but couldn't see anyone. Jason continued to look around for a few more minutes, before laying back down, and eventually dozing off to sleep. However, unaware to Jason, outside, in the fierce, cold night, stood a Shinigami that he would come to know all too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey." The voice said quietly. Jason stirred in his sleep, taking a moment before he opened his eyes. He barely had time to defend himself as the fist struck him in the face. Stunned, Jason felt himself get yanked from his bed, landing hard on the bare concrete floor. "Your mom wanted you up." Sam said, shrugging. "so get the fuck up."

Jason stayed down while he heard his stepfather make his way over to the stairs, and ascend them. Dazed from the short assault, Jason climbed slowly to his feet, stumbling slightly. He looked over at his mirror, the bruise already starting to form around his eye. He stared at his reflection, rage completely taking over him. Knowing that if he stayed, he would of done something he'd regret later, he quickly dressed, and left through the basement door.

The snow was still falling heavily, completely covering his tracks from last night. "Good" Jason thought to himself, knowing that if these ones were covered, so were the ones he made at Nathan's house. Satisfied, he made his way to his car, and wiped the snow off the windshield before climbing inside and starting it. He put the car in reverse, and began to back out of the drive way when he saw someone in his backyard. Slamming the breaks, he watched as the person quickly hid behind a tree.

Jason climbed out of the car, and started toward the tree. "What are you doing back there?" Jason demanded. He waited a few seconds, and then spoke again, all the while moving closer to the tree. "Show yourself right now." Jason demanded. Again, he was met by silence. Now only a few feet form the tree, he quickly moved forward, and turned to find... nothing. No one was behind it, not even a set of foot prints. He looked around, confused. He had definitely seen someone, where could they have possibly gone? Shake by his experience, he quickly moved back to his car, and got inside. Not wanting to stick around, he quickly backed out of the driveway, and started towards school. He couldn't wait to get there, excited to see Nathan's reaction to his missing books.

==##==

Jason's car slid into the student parking lot. Seeing a spot, he cut in front of one of his fellow students, and stole it. He got out of his cars to the choir of angry honking, and even a few curses before the other drive drove off to find another spot. Smirking, Jason locked his door, and made his way to the small, excuse for a school. He quickly made his way inside, and towards his first class. The excitement of seeing Nathan, was stained by the fact that first day was math, and there for, he would have to deal with Mr Martins for the next hour.

As he took his seat in the class room, he checked his watch, and saw that there was still a few minutes before class began. As he sat there, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the snide whispers he heard around the room. That's all everyone ever talked about. How creepy he was, and how they wished he'd just drop out of school.

One day, Jason thought evily, they'll get theirs. All of them.


End file.
